peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa pig's fails
Rating Summary Peppa Pig gets three friends together to rob a bank, but it goes south quickly once they try to leave. Script Peppa: *hums a Juice WRLD song* George: *hucks wine bottle at Peppa* Peppa: Ouch! *pulls glass out of skin* What is wrong with you, George?! George: HAHAH! Mummy Pig: *walks out of bathroom* What's going on? Peppa: Your mentally unstable son threw a goddamn glass bottle at me! Mummy Pig: George, what did I tell you? George: TO SUCK MY- Mummy Pig: ENOUGH!! George get the hell out of my sight and Peppa *turns to her* You good? Peppa: Yeah. Mummy Pig: Alright. *walks away* Peppa *pull out phone and calls Suzy* switches to Suzy's living room Suzy: *hears phone ringing* Mummy! Can I answer the telephone? Suzy's mom: SURE!! Suzy: *answers phone* Hello? Peppa: Hello. Suzy: Peppa! I haven't heard from you in a fortnight. Peppa: Because I got locked up in the county jail for apparently carjacking and robbery, but me dad bailed me out and now I'm waiting on the trial. Suzy: When is- Peppa: Forget that! But anyway, I need your help robbing the Peppatown bank. Suzy: Peppa, your on bail- Peppa: I don't care. I need money to flee this place. Suzy: Ok... who else are you bringing? Peppa: Pedro and Danny. Suzy: Got it. Peppa: Get your mask and outfit and meet me at the playgroup place tonight. Suzy: K. Bye! *hangs up phone* switches to Peppa and the bank crew hidden in the dark, talking next to a playgroup building Danny: So, me and Pedro are supposed to keep watching for police and air units while you two run in the bank and grab the money? Peppa: Yes, now let's go. 4 sprint down the hill and take two lefts and approach a building with a golden $ on the front Suzy: Get in your positions, boys. Danny: Got it. *jumps in a nearby bush and whips out a Barrett M82 (sniper rifle)* Pedro: *jumps in another bush* Peppa: It's go time, pussycat. Suzy: Yeah... cut to the two kicking the big wooden doors open and aiming AK-47's at everyone Peppa: DOWN DOWN!!! THIS IS A ROBBERY!!! DO NOT MOVE OR NOTIFY ANYONE YOU KNOW, OR ALL OF YOU WILL DIE!!! *shoots at a glass window* SEE?! SUZY GO GET THE MONEY!! Suzy: *runs off somewhere* Peppa: Now, I'm going to search you all and I better get at least one thousand dollars or I'm taking ALL of your possessions!! *starts walking around searching people* cuts to Suzy opening the vault door) Suzy: Money money!! *starts grabbing stacks of money* Yeah! *zips open duffle bag to stuff in $100,000* *zips duffle bag close* [ALARM BLARING Suzy: Shit! cuts to a worried Pedro and a satisfied Danny Danny: What is it? Pedro: The alarm is going off in there. AND I HEAR SIRENS!! Danny: Quiet down, retard! What the hell? *looks into sniper scope* Not seeing anything yet, although there's a planes flying super abnormally down. Pedro: Nice. Must be 9/11 again. Danny: Dude, that's not something you joke about. You're messed up in the head, aren't you? Pedro: No! Danny: Ok, stupid. Pedro: What you say to me? Danny: You heard me, you big ah- *hears loud blaring sirens* Pedro, throw a rock at the bank to tell Suzy and Pip that the police are close! Pedro: NO, FU- Peppa and Suzy: *runs out of bank* Come on! GO GO!! Danny: *runs into patch of trees* Peppa, Suzy and Pedro: *run down street* Police Man #1 (over big speaker): STOP RIGHT THERE WITH YOUR HANDS UP!!! Peppa: Keep going, I'll handle them. Suzy and Pedro: *run off* police cars arrive and three policemen step out, pistols in hand and loaded, aiming at Peppa Peppa: *pulls out Uzi and aims at at them* Police Man #3: DROP THE WEAPON, PIG!! Peppa: *sprays bullets at police cars* bullets hit a police man, resulting in him collapsing Police Man #1: *shoots at Peppa, but misses* Peppa: *throws Uzi and sprints* cuts to later in the night, where Danny is arriving home Granddad Dog: Danny! Where have you been? Danny: Sorry, I fell asleep at Jack's. Granddad Dog: Jack's? Danny: Yeah. Granddad Dog: Get in. Danny *walks in house* Granddad Dog: Get up to bed. We have a meeting with our lawyer in the morning about the rabbit situation. Danny: Got it! [scene switches to 3 days later, where Peppa is hiding from the police, FBI, and DOA in the basement while they search for her} FBI: Come out now, Pip Pig!! DOA Agent: You're making it worse! Police Man #5: